Svengali
Take a look at this. That right there is the mail. Now let’s talk about the mail. Can we talk about the mail, please, Mac? I’ve been dying to talk about the mail with you all day, OK? “Pepe Silvia,” this name keeps coming up over and over again. Every day Pepe’s mail is getting sent back to me. Pepe Silvia! Pepe Silvia! I look in the mail, and this whole box is Pepe Silvia! So I say to myself, “I gotta find this guy! I gotta go up to his office and put his mail in the guy’s goddamn hands! Otherwise, he’s never going to get it and he’s going to keep coming back down here.” So I go up to Pepe’s office and what do I find out, Mac? What do I find out?! There is no Pepe Silvia. The man does not exist, okay? So I decide, “Oh shit, buddy, I gotta dig a little deeper.” There’s no Pepe Silvia? You gotta be kidding me! I got boxes full of Pepe! All right. So I start marchin’ my way down to Carol in HR and I knock on her door and I say, “CAAAAROL! CAAROOOLLLL! I gotta talk to you about Pepe.” And when I open the door what do I find? There’s not a single goddamn desk in that office! There…is…no…Carol in HR. Mac, half the employees in this building have been made up. This office is a goddamn ghost town. And I always find, yeah I always find somethin' wrong You been puttin' up wit' my shit just way too long I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most So I think it's time for us to have a toast Let's have a toast for the douche bags, Let's have a toast for the assholes, Let's have a toast for the scumbags, Every one of them that I know Let's have a toast for the jerk offs That'll never take work off Baby, I got a plan Run away fast as you can She find pictures in my email I sent this girl a picture of my dick I don't know what it is with females But I'm not too good at that shit See, I could have me a good girl And still be addicted to them hood rats And I just blame everything on you At least you know that's what I'm good at And I always find Yeah I always find Yeah I always find somethin' wrong You been puttin' up wit' my shit just way too long I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most So I think it's time for us to have a toast Let's have a toast for the douche bags, Let's have a toast for the assholes, Let's have a toast for the scumbags, Every one of them that I know Let's have a toast for the jerk offs That'll never take work off Baby, I got a plan Run away fast as you can Runaway from me baby Runaway Runaway from me baby Runaway Crazy, just crazy Runaway as fast as you can Runaway from me baby Runaway Runaway from me baby Runaway Crazy Why cant she just runaway Baby I got a plan Run away fast as you can Twenty four seven, three sixty five, Pussy stays on my mind I-I-I-I did it, All right, all right, I admit it Now pick your best move, You could leave or live wit' it Ichabod Crane with that mothafuckin' top off Split and go where? Back to wearin' knockoffs, ha ha Knock it off, Neiman's, shop it off Let's talk over mai tais, waitress, top it off Hoes like vultures wanna fly in your Freddy loafers You can't blame 'em they ain't never seen Versace sofas Every bag, every blouse, every bracelet Comes with a price tag, baby face it You should leave if you can't accept the basics Plenty bitches in the baller-nigga matrix Invisibly set, the Rolex is faceless I'm just young, rich, and tasteless P! Never was much of a romantic I could never take the intimacy And I know it did damage 'Cause the look in your eyes is killin' me I guessin' you're at an advantage 'Cause you could blame me for everything And I don't know where I'ma manage If one day you just up and leave And I always find, yeah I always find somethin' wrong You been puttin' up wit' my shit just way too long I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most So I think it's time for us to have a toast Let's have a toast for the douche bags, Let's have a toast for the assholes, Let's have a toast for the scumbags, Every one of them that I know Let's have a toast for the jerk offs That'll never take work off Baby, I got a plan Run away fast as you can Also, Queen is overrated le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le le Trivia *They love Red Dwarf, the paranormal, "LOVES" Dangan Ronpa and comedy. nahhhhh not anymore brah *They were unoffically married to Leon Kuwata from Dangan Ronpa on the May 20, 2013 *They play the drums. *They hope to become a paranormal investigator or a comedian one day. *They are a good artist, even though they don't draw much. *Their idol is Arin Hanson. *'Svengali is the Raddest and The Baddest' (Yeah) just a dog? no, no, no. let me tell you something. that piece of **** isnt just a ****ing dog. THAT DOG is the ****tiest meme to exist ever. it makes me SO ****ING ANGRY it's unreal. whenever I see the face of that stupid ****ing shiba inu or hear "much ____" "such ____" I just feel like I can rip off a Childs head and **** down their neck. and the worst thing is, IT'S NOT ****ING DEAD. it shouldn't even be a meme. is there a joke to it? no. is there any point in referencing it ever? no. it's like every single tumblr meme compiled into one big pile of horse****. its not just a harmless meme or just a dog, it's the ****ing devil himself. Everything in this section is censored, so blame my chrome extension = *Her DeviantART *Her Tumblr I moved the videos to here if you wanna watch them! ;) thanks for trying bro. thanks You're welcome! (^◇^;) Category:Haiku Users